1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding and dispensing removable jewelry inserts for jewelry, such as rings, bracelets, and the like. The device is also useful in selecting a desired removable jewelry insert held by the device and facilitates loading of the insert onto the ring, bracelet or other piece of jewelry. The present invention provides an easy to use device for holding removable jewelry inserts which, in many cases are tiny and hard to handle. The novel device of this invention is capable of holding a plurality of jewelry inserts, such as gemstones and can hold as many as ten or twelve or even more of such inserts. The novel device is easily gripped by one finger and held while the other hand or other fingers of the same hand manipulate the desired removable jewelry insert to release it from the device and place it in the ring, bracelet or other jewelry where it is locked therein. The novel device of this invention provides a means whereby the user can compactly and safely store the jewelry inserts and have them presented for viewing and easy selection. For example, in using the device to change the stone or gem on a ring having a removable stone or gem insert, the device can be easily slipped onto the finger holding the ring, the stone or gem can be easily slipped off of the ring and into an empty holding means on the device. The device can be rotated while on the finger until the desired replacement insert is reached at which time the replacement insert can be slid onto the ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous types of rings having removable jewelry inserts have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 435,068, 1,889,862, 1,704,867 and 2,530,432 disclose rings which contain inserts, such as gemstones, onyx or other ornaments, such as cameo, which are slidable into the ring where it is held firmly during use by a variety of means, such as clasps, lock pins or other retaining members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,867 provides a recess 3 for receiving a piece of onyx or other stone and elongated strip 12 which is hinged to the ring and adapted to be swung into a closed position holding the stone in the recess. The retaining strip can be held in closed position by forming a rounded free end thereon which is snapped into a lip 14 formed on the ring. Another patent which illustrates a recess having undercut sides in U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,862 wherein a recess is provided in the ring having tapered side walls such that the bottom of the recess is wider than the top in such manner that a similar shaped insert which is slipped into the recess will be held therein and will not fall out.
U.S. Pat. No. 435,068 shows a similar removable jewelry insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,353, 2,316,225, 2,653,402, 2,674,107 3,039,279 and 3,626,718 each describe different holding means for retaining a removable jewelry insert in the ring or other piece of jewelry.
The jewelry described in the above-mentioned patents utilizing removable jewelry insert have never become popular despite the obvious advantages of being able to change the appearance and color of the insert, such as a gemstone or in other cases to change the type of insert or gemstone to suit the particular occasion or the particular dress of the wearer. It is believed that the lack of success of prior removable jewelry inserts has been the difficulty in which the inserts, being in many cases tiny and difficult to handle, are not easily removed from the ring, stored or subsequently easily selected, retrieved or reinserted into the ring.
A search has been conducted for the concept of a tube adapted to fit and be gripped by a human finger in combination with removable jewelry insert holding means on the outside surface of the tube. No prior art was found to disclose, teach or suggest this concept. The closest prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,427 which discloses a display tray for collar button which is rectangular in plan and cross-section.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,642 describes a card for holding buttons which is made from a flat sheet of cardboard or heavy paper and which is rectangular.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,150 describes a display device for displaying and storing artificial finger and toe nails. The device of this patent comprises a tray of substantially rectagular shape in plan and cross-section having numerous recesses and cavities having undercut sides which permit the nails to be slid into and out of the recesses. None of the above-mentioned patents disclose or suggest a jewelry insert holding and dispensing device made of a tube adapted to fit a finger on the outside of which tube there is provided holding means for jewelry inserts.